


i am rather the fallen angel

by Dresupi



Series: Would You Like to See Something Strange?  (Halloween Prompts) [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Fusion - Frankenstein, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not a bad ending, Peril, Post-Apocalypse, Ultron is Frankenstein's Monster, What if Ultron attacked New York instead of Sokovia, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Tony and Bruce's creation runs amok in New York instead of Sokovia.Foggy and Darcy were heading up the evacuations, but now there are no more helicopters and they're left in a barren wasteland of a city with a murder bot on the loose.Day 18 of my Halloween Prompts:  Frankenstein AU/Fusion.





	i am rather the fallen angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunbrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunbrey/gifts).



> October 18- Frankenstein AU/Fusion. 
> 
> Title is a quote from Mary Wollstonecraft Shelley's Frankenstein: “I ought to be thy Adam, but I am rather the fallen angel...”

Darcy pressed the door closed behind her, her eyes searching for Foggy in the darkness, all the while mouthing, “HE’S OUT THERE!” 

Foggy glanced around the room, settling on Karen’s-- or what used to be Karen’s -- desk and quickly pushing it towards the door.  

Darcy leapt out of the way just in time and the desk was firmly wedged against the door.  

The windows were boarded up, had been for days.  Not that it would keep out a murder-bot hellbent on destruction, but at least he couldn’t see them in here.  _ If _ it could even see.  Foggy wasn’t sure about the biological process of a computer A.I turned murder bot.    

All he knew was that he was happy the internet and phones had been turned off a long time ago.  The place was deserted.  In short, it was an excellent place to hide from Ultron.  

He wrapped his arms around Darcy and they quickly hid beneath an old sofa turned up on its side.  

He could hear the blasts from the other rooms as Ultron destroyed doors and swept the building for life.  

Everyone else had evacuated.  He and Darcy had seen to that.  He’d even seen her help one of the elderly residents onto the last seat of a helicopter herself.  

He’d asked her multiple times if she was sure.  If she was sure she didn’t want to go with the evacuees.  If she was sure she wanted to be in this city.  

And multiple times, she’d kissed him and told him to stop asking.  

So here they were.  Cowering under a couch.  The warm feeling of being able to help so many people was still there, but more prominent were the cold fingers of fear that clenched tightly around his rib cage.  

He reached for her hand, only for her to gasp and reach for her pocket, sliding something across the floor to him.  

His eyes widened.  Her cell phone.  He thought she’d gotten rid of it.  

He shot her a look, trying to think quickly and failing.  

Darcy, luckily, didn’t have that problem and kicked a hammer towards him.  He scrabbled to hold it and smacked the screen of her StarkPhone multiple times, until it was just slivers of glass and plastic and no blinking lights.  

“I thought you got rid of it?” he asked, not mad at all, but the adrenaline rushing through his veins was making his skin tingle and it might have come out a little bit harsher than intended. 

“It was the only thing that had pictures of my nephew…” she mumbled.  “I forgot, I’m sorry…”

“It’s fine…” he reached for her hand once more.  He pulled her close, up against his side.  “Really it is.  Don’t worry.  I don’t think any of the cell phone towers were--”  

There was a loud BANG and his ears started ringing from the explosion.  Darcy was clinging to his side, her lips pressed together and her hand clapped over his mouth.  

He could hear footsteps like an echo, and a piece of the ceiling felt down on top of them.  The footsteps moved around the room, searching for them.  

But then, just like that… they began to retreat.  

The sprinklers came on, drenching everything in the room, but the footsteps were gone.  

They heard the faint sound of another explosion in the office next to theirs.  But they didn’t move.  

Darcy still had her hand clapped over his mouth, so he reached up to remove it.  He pressed a kiss to her knuckles before tucking it close to his chest.  

His heart was beating like crazy and even as the ringing in his ears started to subside, he still couldn’t bring himself to move.  She couldn’t either.  

It took a while.  Maybe an hour.  Maybe more.  But, Foggy felt his heartbeat return to normal and Darcy finally pushed up to a seated position, looking around the room.  “What do we do now?”  

The words were whisper-soft and didn’t echo against the walls.  But they echoed in his head.  Because he honestly didn’t know.  

Like it or not, they hadn’t been planning on surviving this far.  They assumed they’d be destroyed upon discovery.  And then discovery hadn’t happened.

So here they were.  

He really hoped Tony Stark and Dr. Banner regained control of this thing they’d created, because this wasn’t particularly fun.     

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, so maybe leave me some love? <3 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/), if that's your bag, baby. ;)


End file.
